Legolas' Elf
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Legolas despairs, thinking himself the last of his woodland kind, but what will happen when he finds out that one other exists? Will this fuel the Prince's passions, or will it leave him even more bitter than before?


Legolas frowned deeply as he looked out at the Pellenor fields, his smooth even face marred by wrinkled lines.

The elf was restless in Minas Tirith. There were no trees, no hills, only rain and stone. This wasn't where an elven prince belonged, not at all.

"My lord?" A soft voice to his left called. Legolas jumped, surprised that he hadn't been able to hear the young maiden's footsteps on the flagstones.

"Yes?" He replied, fixing the young woman in his icy blue gaze. She was of medium stature and slander, with long blonde hair worn down, contrary to Gondorian fashion.

"I-I was just wondering if you cared for some company. er- my lord..." She stuttered, slightly unnerved by the Elf's cerulean eyes.

"I suppose" He muttered, turning back to the grasslands. For many days now, he had been meaning to return to his native land of Mirkwood, but what was left for him there? his people were gone. He was the last of the Mirkwood elves left in Middle Earth.

"You are troubled" The maid came to stand next him, matching his gaze on the fields.

"Indeed milady" Legolas replied, the frown growing deeper.

The last of his kind...

"If I may be so bold, what ails you?" Legolas paused for so long, the maid thought that he hadn't heard her.

"I am restless; my people have forsaken this land in favor of their birthplace. The world of men is not... home" The elf sighed, his shoulders sagging as if he was terribly weary. To his surprise, a light hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"You may not be home, but... lle ier il ereb" The maid whispered, her brown eyes staring right through his. Legolas started as he heard his native language.

"How do you know the tongue of my people?" He asked, taking the woman's waist and pulled his close, blue eyes burning.

"My mother was of Mirkwood, my father a gondorian captain" The girl replied, pulling back a lock of her blonde hair to reveal a pointed ear. Legolas' heart leapt. This girl, merely a servant in an alien nation, was of his kin.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo"

"Edainme, daughter of Elionwe"

For the first time in months, the elven prince's face broke out in a grin. Edainme couldn't resist smiling along with him, and soon the two were deep in conversation about Mirkwood. Legolas' spirits were higher than they had been in many a moon.

From a balcony above the two, King Aragorn looked down at his Elven friend embracing Edainme. He smiled when he saw Legolas laughing and grinning just as he used to. It had been far too long since merriment had danced in the Elf's eyes.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Legolas realized he had kept Edainme from her duties for far too long.

"I apologize for keeping you from your work for this long, milady. I have been starved for company for many a day"

"It was my pleasure. Seeing you smile again, milord, is worth many a missed chore" Legolas was taken aback by her intimate words. Deciding to match her feelings, he bent and kissed her pale hand.

"tenna' lye au" He murmured in elvish. With those words, they parted. Legolas watched her until she rounded a corner, then turned on his heel and dashed up the steps to the king's hall.

When the quick moving elf crashed into the main audience chamber, Aragorn and Lady Arwen both jumped, startled by Legolas' uncharacteristically loud entrance and the very obvious twinkle in his eyes.

Aragorn smirked, knowing exactly what had his elven friend so excited. Arwen looked to him with amusement building in her eyes.

"I take it you met a certain woman" Aragorn said, the smile never leaving his face. Arwen laughed as Legolas nodded.

The King and Queen stepped down from their thrones and joined Legolas.

"Let us have a drink" Declared the king.

* * *

Over mugs of the finest Gondorian ale, Legolas regaled his afternoon with the maid, Aragorn and arwen listening intently, glad to see their companion drawn from his melancholy state of mind.

"I told her of the time we fell in the river, Estel, and she laughed the whole way through" Leglas was talked quite fast, mixing between elvish and english words.

"Calm down man, if I didn't know you better, I would say you were head over heels in love"

Legolas spit out the ale he had just sipped, choking maniacally.

"Love?" He eked out between coughs. Aragorn and Arwen exchanged amused glances.

"If you enjoy her company, why not ask her to join you tonight for dinner?" Arwen said in her musical voice. Legolas looked thunderstruck.

"I-I must admit the thought never occured to me. Do you know where I might find her?" Arwen nodded.

"She is one of my own personal maids. I will tell her you wish to dine with her at the seventh toll" With that, the queen stood with a smile and kissed her husband's cheek before sweeping lightly out of the room.

Aragorn leaned back in his chair, still smirking at his friend. Legolas smiled as well, and the two men drank in silence.

Soon the sixth bell tolled, and Legolas took leave of his friend and king. Arwen had sent word some time ago that Edainme would join Legolas for dinner, so he returned to his quarters to tidy both himself and the space up in time for the servants to bring their meal.


End file.
